


killua's high thoughts

by suvira



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Killugon - Freeform, Oneshot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, khruangbin, kinda psychedelic turn, mention of weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suvira/pseuds/suvira
Summary: Killua and Gon get high together and chill, and Killua's mind is filled with thoughts about his best friend. Just them being high-school boys, just Killua being a big softie.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	killua's high thoughts

Unpopular opinion: commercial breaks are the best parts of nature channels. The snack ads, in particular. Okay, _especially_ the snack ads. 

Nature’s okay, and it’s got lots of interesting stuff like… like trees and stuff, but when it comes to watching television, I prefer channels with more _action_. Football, basketball, MMA, and shit like that top my charts as well as several Netflix shows that I find interesting. Often times, they just serve as background noise for me while I fuck around in my room. 

Point is, I’m not the type to sit down and willingly watch a two hour-long documentary about shit like birdlife in Iceland—but my best friend, Gon, is. That’s why whenever we hang out and end up watching TV, I bite my cheek and hold back from saying my hottest takes on BBC Earth. I give him a thoughtful reply every time he points out an observation he’s made. I pat his back whenever he tears up for an animal that’s died on screen. 

“I know that’s just how nature works,” Gon says. His nose, specked with faint freckles, would twitch the slightest while he sniffled. “But it just makes me so sad. They’re so cute! What are they gonna do without their mum now?” 

He just goes on, and on, and on. I let him ramble for ages about his rustic childhood, which he had spent up in the mountains. He always makes it a point to talk about how much cleaner the air was, and I always roll my eyes and tell him he’s breathing just fine, here in the suburbs. But to try and make him feel better, I’ve bought him a few plants to add to his collection. They sit around in all the corners of his spacious room that’s otherwise pretty empty, except for his bed, a bookshelf, and a study desk. 

Oh, and another reason why I let Gon talk me to death about nature whenever he feels like it? Aside from the fact that I really don’t mind, and that it actually makes me pleased to see him look like an elated kid while he gushes about shit like marine conservations in Oceania, it’s the amazing weed he grows. 

Not everyone knows, but Gon’s a total geek for indoor plants, and he doesn’t limit himself to growing philodendrons and African violets. He grows this sativa strain that’s super fucking potent, and just wonderful. When I take a whiff of the buds, the scent is heavy enough that it makes my brain feel fuzzy. Thankfully, it doesn’t smell skunky or dank, it actually has a floral scent. And it tastes sweet and fruity, which is great because it works well with edibles. 

Gon and I would work on assignments for a while or some other shit, and when we’d get bored, we’d dim the lights and sit on his bed. Gon would pull out a plastic container he’d kept hidden behind his headboard, excitedly groping around its edges to try and open it. Inside are a couple of edibles: gummies, brownies, and rice krispies. We pop some. I opt for some rice krispies while he eats a brownie piece which I recognised to be the goodie we baked yesterday. Gon’s shit at rolling Js, and we both have no interest in smoking tobacco in any shape or form, so blunts were out of the question. Edibles were the way to go. 

I remember when this senior, who’s Gon’s friends with, tried to teach him how to roll a backwood. Leo… Oreo? I forgot his name, but the way his face fell was fucking hilarious when Gon flat-out rejected him. He’s a pretty funny guy, but I don’t really know him much other than the fact that he’s a senior, and he’s our team’s goalie. 

Ever since Gon and I joined the football team, it’s been a fun adventure; we’re only sophomores, and the rest of the team are our upperclassmen. Gon’s a centre forward, and I’m an outside midfielder. Although we’re only rookies, our teammates refer to us as the monster duo. After every practice, we go over to Cheetu’s and have a smoke sesh at his backyard. They were all initially surprised to find out that Gon smoked weed, since he seemed like a strict, no-to-drugs, goody two shoes. 

For the most part, he is. His habit only started last year, a few months after his dad went missing and he was left in the care of his current legal guardian: Mito Freecss, his dad’s third cousin. She’s really chill, kind, and supportive, the best legal guardian ever, honestly. 

But the change was abrupt and jarring—I mean, think about it. I don’t even know who my dad’s third cousin is. Hell, I’m pretty sure he’s probably never even met them himself. I can’t even begin to understand what the hell was going on in Gon’s dad’s mind when he appointed custody of Gon to his third cousin in case of his absence, or death. He transferred in the middle of eighth grade, got teased for being a provincial bumpkin for a few weeks and then he took everyone’s admiration by storm. He’s super kind and charismatic, and he had the whole school in his pocket. 

Then one day, I found him crying on the rooftop, and I asked him why, because _why the hell would the most popular, most loved kid in school be crying all alone in such a lonely, isolated spot?_ And he tried to stop crying, for some moments, just to tell me, with his voice cracking on each and every syllable, _“H-hey, I’m Gon Freecss. Nice… nice to meet you.”_

_“Hey, I’m Killua,” I said. “You’re in my grade, aren’t you?”_

_“Yeah,” he sniffled. “Sorry you had to see me... like this. I didn’t know this was your spot. Do you… do you want me to leave?”_

_“Nah, it’s chill.” I sat a few steps away from him, and stared curiously from the corner of my eye. I cleared my throat, then quietly croaked out, “Hey, are you like… are you good?”_

_“Well, not right now, not really.”_

_“Yeah, I mean, you wanna talk about it or something, man?”_

_He told me about his situation, and I sat there, hoping my face didn’t show how shocked I was. Before that, I had never seen him not smiling. Everywhere he went in school, a circle of smiles and laughter followed him… I never imagined he would be going through something like that._

_“And the thing is, the police thinks he’s dead,” he spat the words out with an uncharacteristic animosity, as if they were laced with poison. “I just… he wasn’t the best dad, but I really admired the person he used to be. I can’t… I don’t want him dead.”_

_“Whatever happened, that’s on him,” I said. “I don’t really know what to say, but I have my fair share of problems, too. What you’re going through sounds like it really sucks, but I hope it finds its place in your life soon… I guess.”_

_He chuckled, erupting in a nervous flush when a hiccup interrupted him. “You—you guess?”_

_I shrugged, “What else can you do? You seem like an optimist, so I just hope you… Fuck, I don’t know… I hope you. I mean. I hope things just get, shit, better… Wait, I don’t hope they go shit, I meant I hope things get better soon. Ah, fuck, whatever.”_

_Gon’s shoulders shook as he laughed. “Killua is funny.”_

_"Well, that was my attempt at moral support… but thanks.”_

His olive JBL speaker beeps, bringing my attention back to the present. I hum, staring at his posters on the wall, wondering how much time has passed since we ate the edibles. I know they’re starting to kick in, because the pattern on one of the images sends me into a fit of laughter. I feel giddy as shit. Sativa’s supposed to make you all hyper and energized, but for me, it just makes me more aware of all the thoughts that pass through my head, and more aware of all my senses. It makes me couch-bound. Suddenly, the most interesting thing in the world to me is Gon’s spiky, gravity-defiant hair.

“Holy shit, Gon, how does your hair stay up like that?” I giggle. The image of Gon using liquid glue to fix his hair is stuck on my mind.

“Huh? Killua, I use hair gel,” He turned to me, smiling as he scrolled through his phone. He was searching for the right playlist, probably. He’s got several, for different vibes. Getting high isn’t always peachy and light-hearted. According to his wisdom, the music we listen to whenever we’re high was a _crucial_ part of the mood being set. 

Whenever the atmosphere is relaxed and all warm and calm like this, there’s a few choices I know he has in mind. Either he breaks out Mito’s shared playlist of Jimi Hendrix tracks, or we listen to the Grateful Dead… whatever it is, good vibes like this call for good psychedelia.

Gon starts out by playing “Cómo Te Quiero,” a song by a psychedelic trio called Khruangbin. The song starts out gently, with some soft snare hits followed by a tender melody that’s accompanied by a pronounced, yet mellow bass-line. The notes are plucked off the strings with affection, and this is obvious in the way the tune feels warm and fuzzy in my ears. Birds chirp in the background, and my consciousness soars. This song is loaded with nostalgia and longing. 

Every note is sentimental and delicate, it gets me in my fucking feels. _Good_ feels. The kind that makes you want to cry tears of joy while you think about every single thing you appreciate in this world. All the things and all the people you’re grateful for.

I grunt when Gon jumps onto the bed, landing on the spot beside me. He lies down on his back and props his feet up against the wall. He’s still smiling, and I notice his eyes are hazy and warm when they look into mine. “Killua, are you getting there?”

“Yeah,” I stroke his hair, giggling when my fingers get stuck in the stiff, gel-infused spikes. “What about you? You getting there?”

He hums an affirmative, then holds my wrist and pulls my hand away from his hair. “Yeah, I am… Ugh, Killua, that hurts.”

“Only ‘cause you use a shit ton of gel,” I laughed. His hairdo’s so fucking weird. He doesn’t even try to do anything with his hair. He just uses gel and puts it all up, like a mohawk but all over his head. I think of what Gon would look like with other updos. “You should use hair mousse.”

“Maybe I’ll try that,” Gon says, and he closes his eyes. My head feels like it’s suspended over clouds. The music fills the room, and my head, and I feel like I’m floating.

“Fuck,” I giggled. “I think I ate too much, or you laced my rice krispies.”

Gon’s eyes snap open and he smacks me on the shoulder, snorting. “You know I’d never do that.”

I stay quiet, trying to hold as many fragments of my dissipating consciousness as I can. Closing my eyes, I hummed along to the song. My mind’s almost lost. Everything feels warm and bubbly, and the melody seeps into my eyes and patterns swirl around in soft, sweet, pastel colours.

“Killua, you’re distracted,” Gon whispers, as he plays with the loose sleeve of my cashmere turtleneck. “You kept laughing while I was playing some guided meditation.”

“Yeah, sorry,” I mutter. The image of Gon wearing his gelled spikes into pigtails pops into my head, making me crumble into more hectic giggles. “I didn’t even notice you were playing guided medicine.”

“Meditation,” Gon corrects, laughing at my annoyed expression. I call him stupid, in my head. _Baka._ “What’s distracting you so much?”

“Nothing, I was just thinking about you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, that time in eighth grade I saw you crying.”

“Oh, I hate you, dude. Didn’t have to bring that up.” Gon hides his face in his hands, and I laugh so hard my sides start to hurt. The walls behind him blur and shift together, but at the same time they look so clear that I have to close my eyes to keep myself from being overwhelmed. 

Even from behind my eyelids, I see a vague outline of Gon’s figure. His face is still in his hands. He's so bright, his silhouette glows and I can see him even with my eyes closed.

“What do you want me to talk about then?”

“Anything else but that.”

“Okay, I’ll tell you about how my sister and I saw Hisoka in Chick-fil-A last week.”

“Wow, he’s kinda scary, what did he get?”

“He was our cashier.” 

“That’s really funny, but that guy’s so weird. Talk about something else.”

“But it was _so_ funny. Alluka said she crawled every time she saw him in the hallway.”

“That sounds so funny, but also sad. Seriously, I’d rather talk about what insane routine Coach Bisky’s putting against us next.”


End file.
